


Farewell

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darth Marr Has a Heart, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: The moments before Darth Lachris heads toward Balmorra to take over the planet.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I've come across the short story called "The Price of Power", and honestly, it scared the hell out of me. I'm a sucker for the more or less harmonic master & apprentice relationships with their cute moments, so in order to calm my poor soul, I wrote this... instead of sleeping, as usual.

The hangar was eerily silent; it was 4 a. m., after all, most of the citizens on Dromund Kaas were asleep in their beds, except the unfortunate souls on night shift. However, there was nobody in the docking bay where Darth Lachris' Interceptor was waiting for her to take her to Balmorra.

On the previous day, her master, Darth Marr, declared her a ready Sith and decided to send her to take over the planet in order to lead the Imperial war effort there to success. Marr obviously trusted her skills if he was willing to send her, and she hoped she'd live up to that trust.

Their mental bond that had been binding them together for more than a decade had got severed the previous day as well, and it still felt strange not feeling his presence. If she wanted to be completely honest, deep down, she missed it. Marr was calm and centred even in the midst of the greatest shitstorms they'd been through together, and it helped her many times just to reach out to him and feel his strength and determination.

They agreed not to make a big deal of her leaving, since that was the natural order of things. Apprentices grew up, left their masters, began walking their own path. Still, now, in the deafening loneliness of the hangar, and without his tactful but always present company in the back of her mind, Lachris couldn't help but wish he were there so she could say goodbye.

She sighed, trying to get rid of these thoughts; she was a Sith Lord in her own right, not some whiny little Acolyte who missed her master for a bedtime story in the evening. However, she did love when Marr could be persuaded to tell her a bedtime story. The man had a voice that was made for practically two things: bedtime stories and dirty talk.

Lachris walked around her ship, checking for the last time if everything was ready for take-off. When she found everything in order, she was about to board the ship when the sound of footsteps reached her. She turned and saw Darth Marr walking down the ramp that led into the hangar.

She knew it was unbecoming of her, that it was childish and absolutely not worthy of an adult Sith; but she simply didn't care right now. She was about to leave her home, her master, everything behind and didn't have the slightest idea when she could come back, if ever. There was only passion, after all; she'd acted according to the Sith Code completely when she broke into a run and threw herself into Marr's arms, hugging her former master tight. Physical contact was not the norm between them, but it wasn't without precedent, either.

Her momentum would've tackled a smaller man, but Darth Marr was a very tall and very massive Sith Lord, he merely caught her and hugged her back, holding her for a while.

"I won't let you down, master" she promised when they parted, looking up at him with a determined expression.

"I know you won't. Farewell, Darth Lachris. May the Force serve you well."

She nodded then turned and walked to her ship, not looking back; she knew Marr expected that much of her. Soon, the Interceptor rose into the atmosphere, and Darth Marr's eyes followed it until it became only a small point on the dark, stormy sky.


End file.
